chicagofirefandomcom-20200222-history
Dallas Patterson
Captain Dallas Patterson was assigned the officer of Squad 3 to replace Severide after a review consider the turnover rate for Squad 3 too high under his leadership. Personality Chief Boden was the one to suggest him since he knew Patterson from before and saw him as capable and loyal. However, Severide quickly sets in his mind that Patterson is out to get him, even though he is the one who usually provokes him after losing his rank. Patterson has a tendency to only focus on his job than his relationship with his peers, particularly Severide. This continuously raised the question of whether he was 'loyal' to them, which he was. Severide provoked him on several occasions and Patterson was harsh on striking back, even suspending him on one event. However, he ''did ''try to help Cruz who was trying to help a friend. It's clear he tries to help but this isn't understood/appreciated by other members and he doesn't understand why they are aggressive towards him. When Chief Boden and Firehouse 51 was under questioning, he helped by calling the media to a wedding that was being held despite superior orders not to. The team took it the wrong way at the time when they saw it as him trying to take credit, he didn't understand what they meant. Kelly's father Benny came back when he was suspended to help him dig dirt on Patterson. He managed to find several offenses from when he was 17 which he told Severide to use. He contemplated using the file but at the end, decided to give it to Patterson who revealed the offenses were supposed to stay hidden after his mother committed suicide. Severide tried to push it aside as just doing something good but Patterson says he wouldn't give him the file and just throw it away if that was the case. Patterson was also caught up with Riddle for a short period of time while he tried to get Boden fired but that changed when Severide gave him the file as a way to exchange trust. He helped to calm Riddle down after Chief angrily stormed to the gala and accused Riddle of being the one behind trying to accuse him of attacking his neighbor. Roles in firehouse 51 1) Patterson initially started off as the replacement officer for Severide but was promoted to Chief after Boden's arrest. 2) Patterson was promoted to Chief of Battalion 25 by Chief Riddle originally until Boden's return. However after Boden was cleared of assault charges, Riddle tells Patterson to stay in charge since he believes Boden cannot run the house properly. However, when Patterson tells him he has requested to transfer to firehouse 90, it angers Riddle. Patterson tells him to 'go to hell' and Riddle leaves, threatening him that what he did was a big mistake. Patterson and the others including Boden meet with each other one last time at Molly's. They happily celebrate him becoming chief, Boden regaining control at firehouse 51 and Severide being promoted to Lieutenant once again. Appearances Quotes (To Severide): "Who's Squad??" (To Riddle): "With all due respect, go to hell!" Category:Battalion Chiefs